The present invention relates to an amusement apparatus or game of the merchandising type in which a person attempts to remove items from a moving surface.
Merchandising devices of this general type are known in which items are distributed over a rotating table within a housing. A player attempts to push items from the surface with the aid of an arm which is pivoted at one end and travels in an arc over part of the rotating surface. The free end of the arm has a pusher device for attempting to push items off the travelling surface.
There are a number of disadvantages with this type of amusement apparatus. One problem is that the supply of prize items is quickly depleted, and the machine must then be taken out of service for restocking. Another problem is that it will be very difficult for the player to judge accurately when to start the arm moving so that the free end of the arm will eventually coincide with a desired item and be able to push it off the table. It is very difficult to judge the point of interception of an arm moving in an arced path at a first speed with a circular path moving at a second speed. Thus, this type of machine can be very confusing for the customer.